A Hero is Thawed
*'Release Date:' September 7th, 2012 *'Objective:' Your origins are frosty, but your legend begins here in the forest of Oaklore! *'Objective completed:' Your origins are frosty, but your legend begins here in the forest of Oaklore! *'Scaled :' Yes Monsters (1) ManaHunter - Boss NPCs *Amadis *Dian *Fantan *Rolith *Ruga *Twilly Dialogue *The character is frozen on a cliff near Oaklore. The ice is starting to melt. Part of it cracks.* :' *mmphhtbb?!* ': *(muffled scream)* *The character breaks free from the ice* :' Wha.... what happened? ': How long was I frozen for.... ? *A dragon appears in the sky. It has many chains on his body* :' A Dragon?! ': I thought level characters were supposed to fight something easy, like bandits... *An arrow strikes the dragon and it crushes to the ground* ' (thinks):' ... I guess it's time to test my skill as a ..... ' (thinks):' Y'know.. after I find a way down there. *A group of three soldiers with identical uniforms enters the scene* Dian: Well, well, where did you come from? Fantan: The ice crystal.... it's broken.... *Dian holds a chain and smiles evilly* Dian: We should take him back to Asterid.... :''' I have no idea who you are... but I'm not going anywhere in chains. '''Dian: Get him! ???: I don't think so! Dian: ...Huh? *Rolith enters the scene and defeats the 3 soldiers* Rolith: Hahaha, too easy... :''' Rolith! ''' (thinks): Man, do I even get experience for this.... You receive a bonus of 10 exp. :''' Whoa... thanks! '''Rolith: ! Rolith: Hurry... there's more of them in the woods! :' Right! ''Follow Rolith in the woods. On your way you may find a bag with 20 Gold. '''Rolith: Unhand that moglin! Amadis: The moglin is a magic creature! *The moglin is punted at you. You may offer to help or punt it back* *'If you offer to help:' :' Join my party little fella.... ''Loads Twilly as a pet. *'''If you choose to punt it back: :' ? ''*The character punts Twilly back* '''Twilly: Whyyy iiiis iiiiit aaaalllllwaaaaaayyyyss meeeeee.....! Whatever your choice is, you now have to fight a Manahunter. Rolith: , you're finally free! You've been frozen for years.... : Years?! You couldn't melt me out? Rolith: Warlic started your thawing when he finally got free. Otherwise, you might never have gotten out! Rolith: We've needed you, ... A lot has happened while you've been frozen. Twilly: The cult of The Rose is trying to stop magic! :''' Stop magic? But how.... '''Rolith: There's no time now, . Head up the path to Oaklore and talk with Maya when you get inside. Rolith: Whatever you do, don't mention magic at the gate and keep well hidden if it has found you! *Rolith and Twilly leave the scene* You head in the direction of Oaklore. ???: HALT! *Another soldier stands near Oaklore's gate* Ruga: Who goes there! :''' Just a simple adventurer. '''Ruga: A hunter? Or a mana user? *'Doesn't everyone use mana?' Ruga: What?! GUARDS! CAPTURE THIS OFFENDER! Hours later... *The character is in the forest with Rolith again* Rol: ... Rol: Do you have ANY idea what I had to go through just now to get you out of there alive?! Rol: Ugh.. I told you not to mention mana.... Now you'll have to try again once things calm down. The quest ends. *'Well, I guess you could say I hunt for adventure... ?' Ruga: Whatever, just go on. Time for my lunch. Category:Quests Category:Book 3 Quests